It is known to utilize an injection valve in wells in which fluids are injected for various purposes such as secondary recovery, fluid disposal, or fluid storage. Valves, such as the series "A" sold by Camco, Incorporated, and described on pages 1370 and 1371 of the Camco 1980-1981 General Equipment Catalog utilize a spring loaded normally closed flow check valve which utilizes selectively sized chokes which are activated by injection fluid forces to open the valve. However, the chokes extend into the internal bore of the valve reducing the internal size of the valve bore. These restrictions prevent the passage of well tools therethrough. Therefore, in order to conduct work below the valve, the injection valve must first be pulled. However, it is desirable to perform work below the valve such as bottom hole surveys including temperature, pressure, and injection flow rate measurements without pulling the injection valve.
The present invention is directed to a well injection valve having a retractable choke to provide full bore capabilities for running wire line tools therethrough as the choke opens, but allows the choke to contract and operate the valve with a minimum injection